When Love is Lost
by MorganS
Summary: Previously written 'you' fic, summary is inside.


**Title:** When Love Is Lost, Previously written for MorganS.

**Rating:** PG-13 (for later purposes)

**Ships:** Morgan/ Will

**Summary:** A MorganWill. her parents died and her uncle James was named her legal guardian, she and her little brother leave london and her love behind, when something is thought to have happened to him will she move on and find someone new?

**Disclaimer:**I don't own POTC, or anything to do witht the ride or the movie or the actors, just what you see here and what I see within my house/ locker at school.

Twenty six years and

Seems like I've just begun to understand my intimate is no one…

This is my line, this is eternal, how did I ever end up here?

Discarnate, preternatural, my prayers to disappear,

Absent of grace, marked as infernal, ungranted in dead time left me disowned,

To this natture so unnatural, I remain alone…

Twenty-six years end

Still speaking in these tongues, such revelations while understood by no one…

I lay strewn across the floor, can't solve this puzzle

Everyday another small piece can't be found…

Pieced together, incomplete and empty…

-…But Home Is Nowhere, AFI

Chapter One: What Was Once Home

Elizabeth was sitting by the window in the study, tending to her fairly newborn baby girl. The Commodore was sitting at his desk doing some work that had to be done. There was a knock at the door and the Commodore looked up at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, darling, could you please get that?" She kept her eyes focused on the baby but stood up to go answer the door.

She opened the door revealing a messenger; he handed her a letter with a small red seal holding the envelope closed. She thanked him and closed the door as he left. She turned the envelope over noticing it was addressed to her husband. She walked back into the study.

"James, it's for you." She paused still studying the Front of the envelope. "It's a letter, but there's no address on it for who it is from." He looked up at her confused, and reached out for the letter. She placed it in his hand and he looked at it for a moment before pulling it closer to himself and carefully breaking the seal and pulling out the paper inside. He took a few minutes reading the letter, Elizabeth watching him closely, waiting for him to tell her what it was about, she gently rocked the sleeping baby in her arms, but became very impatient as he just stared at the letter blankly.

"Well, what does it say?" she asked him finally letting her inquisitive side get the best of her. He looked as though he'd seen a ghost as the color faded from his face as he took in what he'd just read.

"It's my sister." He paused but still didn't take his eyes off of the letter, she knew something was wrong but didn't push him to answer, she just waited for him to continue. "She and her husband were killed when their house was raided by a band of..." he paused swallowing the lump in his throat. Then furrowed his eyebrows. "Pirates." He said that word with such loathing that you could feel his hatred pulsating throughout the room. He still stared at the letter and it was as if he thought that if he stared at it long enough it would just vanish into thin air. Elizabeth looked at him sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry James." He looked up at her from the letter with deep pain in his eyes.

"They've named me the legal guardian of their son and daughter, they are on their way here from London and are supposed to be arriving in three weeks."

((Eight weeks prior to the arrival of the letter))

she were leaning over her bed packing her belongings for the long trip to Port Royal. Morgan came across the Journal her mother had just given her for her nineteenth birthday, she had given it to her because morgan had a deep passion for writing, and were a very good poet. Although she had never let anyone read it except for her mother. Morgan opened it and read the inscription on the inside cover:

'To my loving daughter, may your poetic writings bring you to your destiny, your fate. I hope that someday you share them with someone, someone who inspires you, and someone who means as much to you as you do to me. Love always, your mother.'

The first page had morgan's name in bright golden letters. And the rest of the pages were blank. she knelt down beside her bed, and looked at it longing for her mother to be here to comfort her as her eyes welled up with tears, she felt the warmth of them as they fell down her cheeks and closed her eyes to try and make them stop.

The door opened and she looked over at the person's feet, morgan raised her head slowly seeing the unifom the man wore when she finally got to his face. It was Lucas. She stood up slowly and rushed into his arms, burrying her face in his shoulder (he's pretty tall). He faltered back as she hit him. He wrapped his arms around her and ran his fingers through her hair and down yur back.

"Are you ok?" he asked and the tone of his voice was different than usual, he sounded very sincerely worried (not that he had never worried about her before, he just was more worried this time.) she pulled her face away from his shoulder and looked up at him, her eyes glittering from the tears.

"I miss them so much." she said her bottom lip shaking as she spoke. morgan closed her eyes as he wiped the tears away from underneath them, he kissed her forehead and pulled her back into his strong, warm, embrace.

"It'll be ok" he tried to reassure her. She pulled away and went back over to the bed placing a few final things in her bags.

Luke was a few years older than her, he is twenty-four, and he was of the Royal British Navy, she were in love with him, and he with her, luke had even been planning to ask her father for her hand in marriage. When her parents died and her uncle James had been named her legal guardian, which meant she had to go live in Port Royale with him, Luke promised her he would have his services transferred to Port Royale so they could be together, as soon as possible. morgan made him promise to write.

"Are you ready?" he asked and she nodded in response. Just then her little brother came running in past Lucas's legs.

"MORGAN!" he called excitedly as she leaned down and swept him up into her arms. she looked into his bright sparkling blue eyes as he looked shyly back at her grinning. she couldn't help but smile herself as his excitement made her saddness fade instantly, but not completely.

"Are you ready to go Thomas?" she asked her little brother. His smile widened and he nodded his head three times shyly.

Thomas was ony four, and he was too young to understand what had happened to their parents, thomas was also very shy, Morgan and her parents were the only people he had ever spoken to, if he had had a question to ask or something to say to someone he would say it to one of them and ask them to say it to whoever..

Luke walked over andpicked up the bags, which also contained her little brothers things and the three of them went downstairs into the kitchen. Luke opened the front door and held it open for them. she stopped in the doorway with thomas in her arms and turned around to get one last look at the home she were leaving behind before walking out into the sunny streets and heading for the docks.

"Are you sure you want to go, why don't you just stay here...with me?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas you know I can't, Thomas needs me."

"I need you, the three of us could be together, you know I love both you and Thomas."

"Yes, I know you do, but Uncle James is our legal guardian, and I'm too young to take care of him myself." He just nodded and looked away. "Luke you know I love you, and I want to be with you."

"I know." He paused as they stopped on the docks. "You should go." she put Thomas down as a man came off the ship and took their bags form Lucas. Luke grabbed her hand and leaned his forehead on hers. "Here I want you to have this." He pulled a small box out of his uniform jacket and opened it revealing a golden pendant in the shape of a heart that read: 'I love you'. He took it out and undid the clasp wrapping his arms around her neck and putting it on her. He pulled away looking her with understanding and hurt, morgan lifted herself up on her toes and kissed his lips softly and passionately, Thomas giggled and Luke pulled away.

"I will never forget you." she whispered to him walking away. And as she got further onto the ship her hand slipped out of his, but she never broke eye contact with him.

sSs

Hope you like it, please send your reviews, it's greatly appreciated.

MorganS.


End file.
